The present invention relates to a video data edit/reproduction apparatus and, more particularly, to a video data edit/reproduction apparatus which can edit and reproduce video data such as moving and still images recorded in a recording medium such as a random-access optical disk in an order to allow a user to easily appreciate the image.
An apparatus which shortens the read time of moving images such as video information recorded in, e.g., an optical disk has conventionally been proposed.
An edit apparatus for synthesizing a plurality of video portions recorded in a recording medium, and a copying/recording apparatus or a dubbing apparatus for copying an output from one reproducer to a large number of recording media by a large number of recorders have also been proposed.
However, e.g., synthesis of two images recorded in a recording medium cannot be performed by one recording/reproduction apparatus, and requires at least two recording/reproduction apparatuses or edit apparatuses.
Basically, to change the reproduction order of images recorded once in the recording medium, the images must be edited. For this purpose, desired images must be copied from the medium in which the original images are recorded.
The resultant images having undergone image editing therefore are susceptible to degradation in image quality itself due to dubbing processing including copying and the like. At the same time, another recording medium is required to record the images, other than the medium in which the original images are recorded, resulting in various disadvantages in cost and operation management.